Rozkazy
by Rin90
Summary: Śmierć Rockbell'ów uświadomiła Roy'owi, że za wszelką cenę chce zdobyć stanowisko Fuhrera. Po rozmowie ze swoim przyjacielem, uświadamia sobie, że każdy z nich inaczej spostrzega inaczej słowo rozkazy. One - shoot. Prequel do FMA: Początek koszmaru.


Strzał... Dwoje ludzie upadło na ziemię. Z ręki kobiety wypadło zdjęcie małej dziewczynki, nie mogła mieć więcej niż siedem lat. Jeszcze w kilka lat po wojnie w Ishvarze miewał koszmary, w których widział tę scenę. W kółko to samo, krew, puste spojrzenia lekarzy...

Roy Mustang zabił ich, bo taki dostał rozkaz. Ci dwoje kolaborowali z ich wrogami i pomagali Ishwarczykom. Czy było coś w złego w zwykłej bezinteresownej pomocy? Chyba nie, ale taki rozkaz otrzymał. Zabić. Po prostu pozbyć się niepotrzebnych ludzi. Dla alchemika to nic trudnego. W końcu alchemia to zbadanie, rozkład i ponowne odtworzenie materii, wiec czemu nie zatrzymać się tylko na tej drugiej fazie?

Alchemicy teoretycznie mieli większe prawa. Byli ponad Ishvarczykami i ludźmi, którzy im pomagali. Dlaczego w takim razie wcale nie czuł się dobrze? Zabijał Ishvarczyków. Palił ich płomieniem swojej alchemii, ale tak naprawdę chyba dopiero teraz poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

- Doskonała robota Mustang - generał Basque Grand wszedł do pomieszczenia, a razem z nim doktor Marcoh.

Nie odpowiedział. Dłonie mu drżały. Nie potrafił się uspokoić. Zabijał wielokrotnie - w końcu to była wojna - jednak nigdy nie czuł się tak fatalnie. Jakby nagle wszystkie złe uczucia uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Mustang - Marcoh położył mu rękę na ramieniu - Idź odpocząć.

- On ma rację - powiedział wesoło Żelazokrwisty Alchemik - Dzisiaj nie musisz już walczyć.

*

Siedział i patrzył beznamiętnie w ognisko. Spojrzał na generała Winner'a. Szmaragdowy Alchemik patrzył w gwiazdy i popijał wolno herbatę. Roy czasami się zastanawiał, czy jego przyjaciel też czuł się podobnie, jak on, gdy zabił kogoś, kto był niewinny. Bo Rockbell'owie byli niewinni, a zginęli tylko dlatego, że generał Basque Grand miał taki kaprys. Oni w niczym nikomu nie zawinili, po prostu czuli potrzebę pomagania każdemu rannemu.

- Zabiłeś ich? - spytał William, nawet nie patrząc na niego - I jak się czujesz?

- Fatalnie - westchnął - To był rozkaz.

- Rozkaz - powtórzył William i odstawił metalowy kubek na ziemię - Myślisz, że to był dobry rozkaz? Zabić dwoje lekarzy, którzy znaleźli się w polu rażenia władzy Żelazokrwistego generała.

- Rozkazów się nie kwestionuje...

- Tylko się je wykonuje - przerwał mu Will - Wiem, ale nie jestem pewien czy to dobra metoda. Biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy z nas wykonuje beznadziejnie głupie rozkazy. Zabijamy Ishvarczyków, którzy nie mają z nami praktycznie szans. Nazywają nas herosami, z tym, że ja nie widzę nic heroicznego w naszych czynach. Walka, zabijanie ludzi, nie umiejących się przed nami bronić.

- Czasami zazdroszczę Hughes'owi, że wybrał pracę za biurkiem - tym razem to Roy przerwał mu - Nie musi robić nic wbrew sobie. Nie mówię, że się do tego nie nadaję, że mnie to przerasta. Po prostu wykonuję polecenia i zabijam. Owszem, walczymy o wolność. Czasami mam ochotę być na miejscu Bradley'a. Chce sam wydawać rozkazy.

- Chcesz mieć na sumieniu jeszcze więcej ludzi? - Szmaragdowy Alchemik przestał oglądać gwiazdy - Majorze Mustang, ty chyba...

- Nie chcę by ludzie musieli wykonywać równie głupie polecenia w przyszłości. Dlatego będę się piął w górę za wszelką cenę, aż w końcu zdobędę upragnioną pozycję. Zostanę Fuhrerem - w jego spojrzeniu można było dostrzec czystą determinację - I osiągnę swój cel.

Will nic nie odpowiedział. Gdyby zamiast Bradley'a, Fuhrerem został Roy, poszedłby za nim na ślepo. Może dlatego, że byli przyjaciółmi, a może dlatego, że mieli podobne zdanie, a może z zupełnie innego powodu.

- Zabiłbyś ich na moim miejscu? - Płomienny spojrzał na Winner'a.

- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem Roy...

*

Roy widział, jak żołnierze wprowadzają Will'a do wnętrza wojskowego samochodu. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej mówił mu, że nie był pewien co by zrobił, gdyby kazano mu zabić kogoś niewinnego. Teraz prowadzono go przed sąd wojenny za sprzeciwienie się rozkazom.

Byli przyjaciółmi, ale różniło ich to, że każdy z nich spostzregał rozkazy nieco inaczej. Roy wypełniał je wszystkie skrupulatnie, by za wszelką cenę zająć miejsce obecnego Fuhrera, natomist Will nie potrafił zabić wbrew własnemu sumieniu. To nie tak, że Płomienny Alchemik nie miał sumienia, Roy po prostu już nie chciał nigdy więcej być w takiej sytuacji. Nie chciał zabijać kogoś, kto na to nie zasługuje. Dlatego wykona każdy rozkaz teraz, by później zaoszczędzić tego innym żołnierzom wtedy, gdy to on stanie na czele Amestris.


End file.
